El sanatorio
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Arthur es un "loco" que está bajo tratamiento en un hospital psiquiátrico y Alfred F. Jones será el medico que tratara de cuidarlo, pero hay un demonio que acosa a Arthur… y será suyo a cualquier costo, sin importar quien viva o muera :3 Au/Gore y violencia y algo de violación ñ.ñ USUK!


**Hola, Ariasu-sama con un nuevo fic, este es de regalo para mí misma ** (✿◠‿◠) **¿Qué? Si onii-chan puede comprarse algo de regalo para él mismo entonces mi también!** (￣ω￣)** … aunque también me regale una caja de chocolates o.o, a onii-chan le compre un balón de futbol, por eso fue a comprar zapatos nuevos, más bien tennis, para jugar a gusto con el **(≧◡≦)

**Bueno, sobre el fic… no sé qué decir, creo que estoy enferma o.o soy una enferma mental **(｡ŏ﹏ŏ)**, pero esto vino a mi sueño, así que no es culpa mía sino de mi maravillosa imaginación extra extraña **( ´･з･｀)

**Como vieron en el resumen: Arthur es un "loco" que está bajo tratamiento en un hospital psiquiátrico y Alfred f. jones será el medico que tratara de cuidarlo, pero hay un demonio que acosa a Arthur… y será suyo a cualquier costo, sin importar quien viva o muera :3**

**Bueno, también es culpa de mi hermana menor, que es fan del gore, y de un amigo de oniichan, los cuales organizaron un maratón gore ayer y yo estoy aterrada, así que ellos me inspiraron también, mi sueño solo fue un miedo subconsciente de esas películas representadas en mi sueño con mi Arthie o.o**

**En fin, a los que sigue:**

**ADVERTENCIAS: gore, violencia, violación, lemon, locuras (?), misterios (?), posible muerte de personajes (no prometo nada), entre otras.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertir… o más bien para traumar a la audiencia (?), si hetalia fuera mío saldrían México y los demás latinos **（￣□￣) **y los 2p y los devil y los del cardverse saldrían seguido **(o^ｰ^)o

**Sin más ENJOY! **(◕‿-✿)

•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )

« Nombre del paciente: Arthur Alexander Kirkland.

Edad: 17 años (lleva 7 años en el sanatorio mental).

Topo de sangre: A- Peso: 55 kilogramos. Altura: 1.71 metros.

Parentesco con: La madre.

Apariencia física: Es delgado para su altura, quizá se deba a su falta de apetito, tiene unas cejas considerablemente grandes, herencia paterna, ojos verde, herencia paterna, cabello rubio y piel blanca, herencia materna. Presenta rasgos delicados para un varón y debilidad en los músculos, sus ojeras son grandes y muy profundas, como si no soliese dormir lo necesario.

Cicatrices y extrañas marcas: Tiene una marca de forma in-interpretable cerca del corazón, no parece ser una "marca" del diablo, pero no se ha investigado profundamente, una cicatriz cerca del muslo izquierdo parece una "X", posee un agujero superior en su oreja derecha y bajo la nuca una cicatriz con forma de estrella.

Padres: William Christopher Kirkland (48 años) y Marie Elizabeth Kirkland (43 años).

Hermanos (as) y edades: Scott Alistair Kirkland (26 años), Glen Cedric Kirkland (23 años), Bryan Seamus Kirkland (20 años), Ryan Anthony Kirkland (20 años) y Peter Andrew Kirkland (10 años).

Otros familiares: Su tío Andreas Miller (35 años), su tía Isabel Williams (39 años) con su hijo Mathew Williams (16 años) y el abuelo Richard Kirkland (80 años)

Condiciones económicas de la familia Kirkland: La familia es de clase media baja. Vive del campo, en una de las granjas cercanas al reino de Escocia. Con la industrialización se ha mudado el padre y sus dos hijos mayores para trabajar en las industrias en Londres.

Síntomas y observaciones: El paciente suele hablar solo, entrada la noche suele gritar por ayuda, argumentando que hay un demonio en su habitación, se ha confirmado que esto es imposible, aunque el paciente en cuestión presenta algunas marcas en la piel, se asume que él mismo se las ha auto infringido.

Los segundos viernes de los meses que no terminan en la vocal "O" no duerme hasta el amanecer.

Suele murmurar ininteligiblemente las noches de los días que terminan en vocal "E".

Ayuna los lunes de los meses que no terminan en vocal (Abril).

Sus ojos un poco saltones se asoman a las rendijas de la puerta la tercera semana de los meses que tienen una "R".

Los viernes trece no deja a ningún otro paciente dormir debido a los enormes gritos de terror que lanza en la noche, además de un comportamiento extraño, toma posición fetal y se queda en una esquina de la habitación.

Los días que terminan en "O" patea la puerta y grita a voz de cuello durante dos horas, no se ha podido identificar el idioma en el que grita las extrañas palabras.

Los miércoles alrededor de la comida suele reír a carcajadas hasta la afonía los meses que haga calor.

Presenta rasgos de paranoia, esquizofrenia y psicosis avanzada, entre otras cataduras.

Historia: El paciente sigue en observación y parece que no podrá irse en algún tiempo cercano, ya lleva aquí 7 años, en abril del mes siguiente se cumplirán los ocho años de asilo.

Sus padres llegaron junto al hijo progenito y al padre de la catedral más cercana alterados, diciendo histéricamente que el niño se convulsionaba, los padres aceptaron que su hijo era muy raro y retraído, pensaron que era idiota puesto que no solía hablar con nadie ni parecía ser capaz de entender lo que se le decía.

Cuando el niño de recién cumplidos 10 años llego presentaba algunas fracturas y heridas, que aunque no ponían su vida en peligro, eran drásticas.

La madre afirma que nadie jamás le ha golpeado y que se queda casi todo el tiempo en casa o en el jardín del huerto de la familia, observando a sus hermanos mayores jugar. Posiblemente en un ataque de esquizofrenia se ataco a sí mismo, presentaba algunas mordidas cuando llego al sanatorio, además de hematomas y contusiones, el niño no ha dicho nada al respecto hasta dos años después, donde afirmaba que los demonios y fantasmas le atacaban y acosaban constantemente.

Tratamiento: Se le ha asistido con terapia de electrochoques, no dan resultado, se han intentado todo tipo de tratamientos, hasta los que se pueden considerar crueles. El dr. Rogers ha insistido en probar diferentes tipos de tratamientos, su idea ha sido desechada por ser tachados de inhumanos, el año posterior a su sugerencia se le interno en el sanatorio donde salió hace año y medio.

Mejoras: … El comportamiento psicosomático del joven Kirkland no ha podido disminuirse en estos siete años, se cree que es un caso perdido y el padre de la catedral afirma que el joven es un brujo y que tiene un pacto con Satanás… se han ignorado estas afirmaciones, aunque si siguen presentando problemas con el joven… »

.

.

.

.

.

.

El rubio que se encontraba en una carroza rumbo al pequeño pueblo cercano a Gales, Nova Hill, dejo la ficha del paciente a un lado.

Él era Alfred F. Jones, un medico muy bueno reconocido en las universidades inglesas, era joven y bastante atractivo (rubio ojos azules, piel bronceada de cuando trabajaba en el campo, alto y de buena musculatura); su madre era una noble inglesa y su padre un rico hacendado de Estados Unidos de América. Vino a vivir a Inglaterra junto a su madre a causa de que algunos ciudadanos estadounidenses repudiaban a la gente británica después de la guerra de independencia y les quitaban las tierras, después de que su padre falleció en un extraño accidente su madre lo obligo a vivir en el lúgubre Londres de principios del siglo XIX. Estudio medicina y ciencias en diferentes universidades, como Oxford.

Ahora se encontraba a punto de llegar al pueblo de Nova Hill donde yace el sanatorio mental más famoso de Inglaterra y Gales. Como era un buen doctor y sabía cómo tratar a los pacientes, le invitaron exclusivamente para conocer a este extraño joven.

La verdad, no iba a acceder, planeaba enseñar un tiempo en Oxford, pues le habían pedido que diera clases ocupando la vacante de ciencias naturales. Pero al recibir a la madre y al hermano más joven del "loco" no soporto, pues la mujer sí que le daba pena, así que accedió revisarlo por un tiempo, pero si no mejoraba para finales del año… bueno, Alfred no quería pensar en ello, se preguntaba como seria el joven inglés, realmente le intrigaba el comportamiento tan extraño del joven. Si hubiera nacido un siglo atrás era muy probable que lo hubieran quemado por brujo, se preguntaba por qué no lo hacían ya, si el expediente mostraba las pruebas que mandaban a muchas mujeres y hombres a la muerte, aunque él, como hombre de ciencia, no creía en lo más mínimo en magia y brujería, solo creía en lo que sus ojos le mostraban, en nada más.

Definitivamente era un misterio que deseaba resolver, ese enigma que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo. Porque él quería un reto, aunque fuera imposible de resolver, al menos sería divertido.

Se saco los lentes de montura cuadrada que usaba para parecer más profesional, siendo joven necesitaba un aire maduro para que la gente lo tomará en serio, pero se guarda muy bien un secreto, solo para él.

Se estiro un poco en la cómoda carrosa y miro hacia afuera, al contrario de la capital del reino, esta parte de Inglaterra era mucho más sombría que las demás, ya anochecía y el gran bosque se abría ante ellos alto y tenebroso, y la niebla que se levantaba no ayudaba precisamente a que no se viera aterrador, de hecho, era todo lo contrario, sí que se veía aterrador. Alfred recordó los días, o más bien noches, en las que la niebla y los ruidos de las tormentas lo tenían despierto hasta que su madre llegaba a hacerle compañía para que durmiera.

Se relajo un poco y decidió dormir hasta que llegaran al pueblo.

…

Alfred despertó, acostado en la carrosa, en una postura que le resultaba dolorosa al acomodarse, noto que se habían detenido y el cochero le llamaba para que despertara, ya habían llegado. Se puso el saco y el sombrero, odiaba como vestían los ingleses cuando querían parecer "elegantes", la verdad es que él se sentía como pingüino, era asfixiante un traje así, pero una vez en su habitación y en el sanatorio podría andar más o menos como quisiese.

Le pago el dinero debido al cochero y tomo su par de maletas, frente a él se erigía una imponente construcción de paredes en un blanco deteriorado. Afuera permanecían dos enfermeras, una joven y atractiva, tenía el cabello castaño largo y de ojos color verde, unas flores adornaban su cabello, la segunda mujer era mucho más vieja, de cabello ya canoso recogido en un apretado moño, de ojos negros penetrantes.

La mayor se acerco a Alfred escoltada por la más joven.

-Es un gusto conocerle señor Jones –dijo la mujer con voz estricta tendiéndole la mano.

-El gusto es mío, señora –dijo Alfred estrechando la mano de la anciana mujer.

-Mi nombre es Petra Walter ella es Elizaveta Hederváry.

-Un gusto –dijo la joven con una sonrisa, haciendo una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío –dijo Alfred asintiendo.

-Soy la encargada de este lugar, en parte como se dará cuenta. Le mostraremos su habitación señor Jones.

La muchacha le sonrió, ofreciéndose para llevar las moletas.

-oh, no, ¿qué clase de hombre seria si dejara que alguien tan bonita me llevara las maletas?

Ella le sonrió coqueta y Alfred le respondió el gesto.

Los tres entraron al oscuro lugar alumbrado a penas por las velas, aun era madrugada, en un par de horas amanecería.

Pasaron por un gran cuarto que Alfred tomo por recepción, después flaquearon al costado derecho.

-Hacia la izquierda el corredor lleva a las habitaciones de los pacientes, luego se las mostraremos.

-Si –dijo mientras veía las puertas, este lugar le parecía más aseado que el resto.

-y como se dará cuenta –prosiguió ella, al flanco derecho están las habitaciones de las enfermeras y doctores a cargo.

Caminaron por un pequeño tramo más.

-Y esta habitación, la de la perilla dorada con la herradura para esta llave –y se la tendió- es la suya.

-Gracias, Elizaveta le sonrió al ver la mirada de la mujer a cargo y le hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches señor Alfred.

-Buenas noches señorita.

Elizaveta se predio por los pasillos, y antes de que Alfred se metiera a su nueva y lúgubre habitación Petra le hablo.

-Seños Alfred, eh de decirle que tal vez le parece nada este lugar, pero es solo porque es de noche, además estará mucho tiempo en la habitación del niño Kirkland –Alfred asintió cuando la mujer vieja asintió- y esa habitación está más lejos que las demás, lo hemos tenido que mover más lejos por sus conductas tan extrañas.

-Descuide, no me molesta estar alejado de la gente –dijo sonriéndole amable.

La mujer asintió y después de desearse buenas noches mutuamente ella se fue.

Alfred entro al fin a su nueva pieza, paredes blancas un poco ya gastadas, una cama de sabanas realmente blancas, individual y bastante fría en apariencia, con barras de metal, una cómoda a un lado de la misma con una vela sobre un candil, una ventana al bosque recubierto de la niebla y una silla en una esquina. Alfred pensó de inmediato en que tendría que poner algo de color a la habitación durante su estancia. En uno de los pequeños mueves guardo algo de ropa que trajo y se saco su ropa poniéndose su pijama para después acortarse en la camada incomoda, se pregunto si todo los empleados dormían en las mismas camas que tanto se parecían a la de los pacientes que había visto antes de ir a ese lugar, en otros "reclusorios mentales" en los que realizo diversas practicas.

.

.

.

Y en otro lugar sombrío se encontraba Arthur, el chico que Alfred atendería desde mañana, tal como estaba descrito estaba delgado, era un tanto alto, con grandes ojeras y el cabello amarillo ya un poco descolorido. Estaba en una esquina de su habitación, hecho volita, temblando, las paredes putrefactamente blancas se descarapelaban en horribles y pegajosos sonidos, cubiertas de sangre, Arthur tapaba sus ojos mientras lloraba y rezaba lo que le habían enseñado en estos años. Rezaba el "Padre Nuestro", aunque él no era realmente muy religiosos, quizá por eso no sucedía nada, quizá por eso no se detenía nada.

-Pa-Padre N-nuestro q-que es-estas e-en los ci-cielos –decía temblando, su voz estaba quebrada por el llanto mientras el demonio que lo acosaba de niño se reía de él.

-¿De nuevo rezándole a él… A-R-T-H-U-R? –le pregunto burlón a su oído.

Arthur trataba de recordar como seguía la oración después de "venga a nosotros tú reino", pero le resultaba imposible con ese monstruo mordiéndole y haciéndole sangrar.

Después de esa inconclusa oración el demonio rio con muchas fuerza.

-¿"Venga a nosotros tu reino"? –le pregunto burlón- ja, ja, ja, ja, nunca había escuchado tantas estupideces, mira a tu alrededor Arthur –tomo fuertemente los delgados brazos del rubio quitándoselos de los ojos, obligándolo a ver el infierno en "su" habitación, todo cubierto de sangre y horribles siluetas, demoniacas y horribles con ojos grandes y rojos, con dientes colmilludos en sus horribles sonrisas tan grandes como sus cabezas y manchadas de sangre, sus rizas y cantos tétricos que resonaban solo en esa habitación , mientras sentía las sombras cubrirlo todo, todo era una pesadilla adornado con los lamentos infernales de las almas condenadas. Arthur con ojos llorosos fue besado a la fuerza por ese demonio de grandes cuernos y alas tan negras como su alma, le saco sangre y Arthur gimió de dolor, siendo levantado con tal fuerza que lo lastimaba .

Cuando ese horrible monstruo que lo atormentaba dejo de besarlo lo dejo caer al piso, donde las siluetas de esas cosas demoniacas se cernían sobre él, rasgando su piel. El demonio lo tomo de los cabellos, levantándolo bruscamente del suelo, por sobre la oscura cabeza. La mirada de Arthur no podía ser más de horror.

-¿Qué no vez que este es mi reino Arthie~? –le pregunto melosos al oído, cuando lo atrajo a él en un abrazo que Arthur sentía le quemaba cada pedazo de piel desnuda que se rozaba a la del demonio –No digas estupideces, no quiero que lo invites a mis fiestas .dijo con burla, lanzándolo a la cama donde se posiciono sobre él, Arthur lloraba, sin cerrar los ojos, sabía que _él_ gustaba de verle los ojos mientras lo violaba, si los cerraba sería mucho peor.

El demonio toco su piel, ya herida, rasguñándola con malévolo placer, Arthur temblando se obligo a sí mismo a gemir, a _él_ le gustaba así.

Repugnante, asqueroso, horrible, doloroso, asqueroso, nauseabundo, todo eso Arthur usaría si pudiera esos adjetivos para describir lo que _él_ le hacía, llorando mientras se obligaba a complacerle, en todo cuanto _él_ gustaba.

Si hacia totalmente sumiso lo que él le demandaba entonces se portaba un poco mejor, lamiéndole las heridas y curando la mayoría, para que no se viera tan extraño a los ojos de esos que revisaban lo que _era_ suyo. Estas de alguna manera sanaban, y ese malvado demonio se iba entre risas al amanecer.

Y cuando este llego Arthur se encontraba despierto, desnudo, lastimado, violado, humillado y demás, con los ojos bien abiertos, tendido sobre la cama teñida de carmín.

Arthur se seco los ojos llorosos mientras se ponía una nueva bata blanca descolorida, todo en modo zombie, después de todo este tiempo Arthur siempre estaba en shock en las mañanas, deseando estúpidamente que fuera mentira, que fuera una pesadilla… no, esta era una pesadilla, una de la que jamás despertaría o escaparía. Incluso si se suicidaba era inútil, _él_ lo esperara en el infierno donde le hará esas cosas por la eternidad.

Arthur se tiro al piso de su ahora normal habitación a llorar como siempre, no podía evitarlo, y lo odiaba, pero nadie le hacía caso, solo lo encerraban allí con él, con ese maldito monstruo que le robo todo y le robaba más día con día. Se lo habían puesto más fácil a él (justo como le dijo la primera noche en ese lugar) y Arthur lo sabía, era más fácil para él, pues ahora Arthur no podía correr a los brazos de su madre a llorar, o al menos ver el bosque y la naturaleza.

Todos creían que estaba loco de remate, que tenía un pacto con el diablo y demás, pero Arthur increíblemente estaba cuerdo, cuerdo y razonante, para su desgracia, él quería estar loco, realmente loco, así tendría la mínima esperanza y consuelo de que era una horrible y abominarte ilusión o una devastadora pesadilla... quizá estando loco sentiría menos dolor y odio, porque Arthur odiaba, odiaba a todos y a todo, odiaba ese lugar por retenerlo, odiaba al demonio por esas horribles cosas que le hacía y lo obligaba a ver, odiaba a sus padres por llevarlo allí, odiaba a sus hermanos por dejar que se lo llevaran, odiaba a los doctores por incompetentes idiotas, odiaba a las enfermeras por estúpidas y sonrientes, las odiaba por tenerle pena, odiaba al Padre de la iglesia por sugerir que lo quemaran, odiaba las pruebas que le hacía, odiaba el día por prometer ser brillante y encantador, odiaba la lluvia por estropear eso, odiaba las nubes y las niebla por dar un aspecto lúgubre a todo, y sobre todo odiaba a la noche por traerlo a él, y odiaba a "su creador" por haberlo abandonado con ese maldito demonio y claro, se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada.

Arthur lloraba, de dolor, de impotencia, de soledad, de ira, de todo, estaba destrozado y no sabía cuánto más aguantaría, nadie le escuchaba, nadie le ayudaba de verdad, y noche tras noche ese demonio se apoderaba de él aprovechando eso, nadie le daba una verdadera solución… realmente todos lo habían abandonado, ya no tenía a nada ni a nadie…

Y mientras lloraba escucho la puerta abrirse, trato de secarse los ojos, no le gustaba que lo vieran llorar… y la vio a ella, a petra… y a _él_, lo vio a él, alto, con el cabello igual pero de diferente con los ojos igual de azules… era él, era ese monstruo. Arthur grito aterrado, asustando a petra y al otro.

-¡Aléjate maldito! ¡Aléjate! –grito Arthur desesperado.

Alfred miro sin saber qué hacer.

La enfermera grito por ayuda "Arthur de nuevo esta de loco" grito, pronto vinieron unos ayudantes, dos alemanes que lograron someter a Arthur, de cara al suelo, a los pies de Alfred, Arthur lo miraba con odio y lagrimas en los ojos, mirándolo con miedo y odio mientras le gritaba.

Al fin se calmo cuando el albino le inyecto algo que lo tranquilizo en el acto, Arthur parecía dormir, ambos lo dejaron en la cama.

-Maldición, ya las mancho de nuevo de sangre, me pregunto si estará matando y comiendo ratones –comento con asco petra, recordando a uno de loso locos que tenían que hacía lo mismo. Gilbert, cuando salgas dile a Elizaveta que venga a cambiarle las sabanas a Arthur de nuevo.

El albino asintió mientras caminaba junto al alto rubio y reía comentando cosas.

Alfred estaba estupefacto, nunca le había pasado nada como eso ¿sería muy tarde para cambiar de opinión e irse?

-Señor jones –dijo la enfermera, él la vio aun en shock, recobrándose de a poco.

-¿Si?

-Lamento este comportamiento tan temprano, en realidad no es propio de Arthur, todas las mañanas se queda en un rincón, viendo la esquina sin hacer caso a los médicos –Alfred asintió, petra toco su hombro infundiéndole ánimos- usted puede, sé que si, cuando Arthur se acostumbre a usted seguro le curará.

Alfred asintió de nuevo. Petra se fue y él quedo junto al loco ese, con solo su bata, un estetoscopio y una tabla con ojos para apuntar el comportamiento del rubio durmiente.

Alfred suspiro, lo haría, parecía asustado de verle, tenía que hacer algo para que no fuera así, después de todo ¿Cómo ayudaría a alguien si este le gritaba al verlo?

Tomo una silla y se sentó junto a Arthur, viendo lo pacifico y calmado que se veía al dormir, Alfred sonrió acariciándole la cara, suave a pesar de no ser saludable y se puso a anotar lo que veía en Arthur, las cosas ya anotadas en el informe que le dieron, la conducta con la que lo recibió, lo que escucho de petra y los ratones, y las heridas que veía a penas cicatrizaban en su blanca piel

Alfred suspiro, esto sería muy largo y pesado, pero lo haría, se creía algo así como un hero, y llegaría a ser el héroe de Arthur… tal vez…

•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )

**o.o ¿Qué les pareció? Yo me asuste a mí misma, pero es culpa de las canciones terroríficas de vocaloid, y la banda sonora de "Silent Hill" y "Resident Evil" y, y "Saw" entre otras o.o**

**Pero espero que a alguien le gustara… estoy loca…**

**Dejen comentarios, opiniones, dudas, sugerencias, pasta~**

**En fin, realmente espero que les guste, dejen comentarios, descuiden, todos mis fics tendrán final, no se preocupen por eso ;)**

**PD: Pobre de mi Iggy, yo no quería hacerlo sufrir :'( pero bueno, así es la vida… o al menos la suya en este fic o.o**

**Y no se dejen engañar por las apariencias, prometo que este fic será interesante l3**

**A, y por cierto, a quienes dejaron comentarios al fic de onii-chan muchas gracias, lo hicieron feliz y hasta se sonrojo y todo, se veía tan lindo / y hasta tome fotos, lástima que no las vendo y no las verán o.o, pero en fin, en verdad lo hicieron feliz, muchas gracias *se inclina en el suelo, se sienta sobre las piernas, pone las manos en el piso de modo delicado y se inclina* hontoni arigatou gozaimasu, hontoni arigatou *se vuelve a parar* mi espalda! Ya estoy vieja u.u**

**CHAO~ **(ﾉ｡･ω･)八(｡･ω･｡)八(･ω･｡) ﾉ

**Si quieren saber que canciones me inspiran para escribir esto díganme y yo les digo, mis favoritas son la de "Rugrats Theory", "Lavander Town", "Hide and Seek" (Yuki Kaai y SeeU)y la de "Promise Reprise" (Silent Hill)entre otras :3**

**Oh, y si no pueden leer lo que dice de Arthur díganme y cambiare el estilo de escritura o les mando lo que dice (es que quería que pareciera que lo escribió un doc.)**


End file.
